<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crash by CidFics24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487863">The Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidFics24/pseuds/CidFics24'>CidFics24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spore (Video Game), Spore Creatures DS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advanced Technology, Aliens, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gar'Skuther - Freeform, Grox - Freeform, Grox and Gar'Skuther, M/M, Slow Build, Spore (video game) - Freeform, Spore Creatures DS - Freeform, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidFics24/pseuds/CidFics24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two technologically advanced species meet? Will their meeting form a strong, flourishing alliance, or will they become bitter war enemies? It all began when a spaceship crashes on the Emperor Clarx's homeworld, Xobiri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of these characters belong to me. Instead, they belong to Maxis. I only gave the Grox emperor (the one you see in the communication panel) a name in order to avoid confusion. That, and it'd be tedious to type "Grox emperor" over 50 times. I will be sure to update this fanfiction whenever I can, so stayed tuned. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emperor Clarx, the emperor of the most feared race, the Grox, sat in his metallic throne, staring off into the distance of his homeworld, Xobiri- a cold, T0 land that none can survive except for the Grox. He takes a sip of his bittersweet wine, trying to celebrate his most recent victory: conquering another lesser alien race. Even though he knew his people were rejoicing from the victory, he felt something far different from happiness, though. He felt empty, bored if you want to call it that. He felt nothing; no happiness, no sadness, no emotion, except for rage. Every race destroyed, every planet destroyed, it did not matter to Clarx; in fact, he found it mundane and lost enjoyment in committing mass xenocide.</p><p>Every task he did for his people felt meaningless and bland, like somebody just poured an entire sack of flour into a bowl with nothing else. There was no variety, no flavor, no pleasure. He continues to dissociate, questioning why about everything, taking another swig of his wine, the fluid swished about in his wine glass.<br/>
【ＢＥＥＰ！　ＢＥＥＰ！　ＢＥＥＰ！　ＩＮＣＯＭＩＮＧ　ＴＲＡＮＳＭＩＳＳＩＯＮ！　ＩＮＣＯＭＩＮＧ　ＴＲＡＮＳＭＩＳＳＩＯＮ！】<br/>
Clarx opened up the communication panel, and muttered boredly, “yes, what is-"<br/>
“My Loo҉o҉o҉O҉O҉O҉O҉o҉o҉o҉rd! A spaceship has craa҉a҉a҉a҉a҉a҉A҉A҉A҉A҉A҉A҉a҉a҉a҉a҉a҉shed down into our planet!” One of the royal guards replied, fear shook within his voice.<br/>
“Ugh...whee҉e҉E҉E҉e҉e҉Ere did it crash?”<br/>
“In the coO҉O҉O҉O҉O҉O҉U҉U҉U҉U҉U҉urtyard, my Lord!”<br/>
“In MY courtyard?! Oh, no they doo҉o҉o҉O҉O҉O҉O҉o҉o҉o҉n’t! They will pay!”<br/>
The wine glass in Clarx’s robotic hand shatters into numerous tiny pieces, small shards of glass  the side of his throne. Clarx closes the communication panel, furious. He leaves the room in a rush, to see how bad the damage was.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Debris was scattered everywhere in the courtyard. Sharp debris and glass decorated the ground. Sentries and other bystanders huddled around the crash. There were only 7 casualties, along with 23 injured Grox civilians.<br/>
“Gee҉e҉e҉E҉E҉E҉e҉e҉e҉t back!” Clarx ordered, obviously angry about the situation, as well as his courtyard. “In order to pree҉e҉e҉E҉E҉E҉e҉e҉e҉vent severe injury or death, I advise you to stee҉e҉e҉E҉E҉E҉e҉e҉e҉p away from the ship!”<br/>
With that, the sentries ushered the witnesses away from the crash, so Clarx and his men could inspect the spaceship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>